


Snow in New York

by xvictoriadoyle



Category: Shadowhunter Chronicles - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Angst, Falling In Love, M/M, Marriage Proposal
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-01
Updated: 2013-09-01
Packaged: 2017-12-25 01:14:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 724
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/946885
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xvictoriadoyle/pseuds/xvictoriadoyle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dopo la battaglia su Idris.<br/>Alec ha paura di morire, ma ancora di più, ha paura di lasciare Magnus da solo.<br/>Ma poi il suo stregone sorride nel sonno e tutti i pensieri brutti volano via.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Snow in New York

**Author's Note:**

  * For [iamthechancer](https://archiveofourown.org/users/iamthechancer/gifts).



> Questo è il regalo di compleanno per il mio essere speciale, la mia migliore amica, il mio tutto.  
> Ti voglio tanto bene, tesoro mio <3

La luce del sole entrava dalla finestra della casa di Magnus, mentre Alec era steso su un fianco lo osservava.  
Voleva imprimere a fondo ogni singolo dettaglio del suo volto, perché se mai sarebbe morto, voleva avere un bel ricordo da portarsi dietro.  
Durante i dieci minuti della battaglia, aveva avuto il terrore di poterlo perdere, e ciò gli avrebbe impedito di mantenere la promessa che gli aveva fatto prima di tracciare la runa.  
“Se usciamo vivi di qui, ti sposo. Te lo prometto”  
Sposarsi. Con Magnus.  
E’ l’uomo che ama, ma ogni tanto ha paura. Ha paura di come il resto del monda possa prendere la loro relazione, anche se ormai i suoi genitori sembrano averlo accettato.  
Ma lui continua ad avere paura. Di non tornare più da un battaglia, di lasciare il suo stregone da solo.  
Perché erano cambiate tante cose, Max non c’era più e Isabelle aveva Simon, ma Magnus non aveva nessuno a parte lui. Non voleva che soffrisse, forse sarebbe potuto andare via. Prendere le cose dal cassetto che lui li aveva lasciato libero e tornare all’Istituto, poi fingersi morto. Sarebbe stata la soluzione migliore, ma poi lui si era girato nel letto, con sorriso sulle labbra e il cuscino di Alec stretto tra le braccia.  
Sembrava così tranquillo, forse anche felice.  
Aveva preso tra le mani la giacca appesa accanto alla scrivania e qualcosa era caduto fuori. Una scatola di velluto.  
\- Dicevo sul serio, Alec. - Magnus lo aveva abbracciato da dietro, appoggiando la testa sulla sua spalla. – Solo che volevo fare qualcosa di romantico, ecco – Ispira il suo profumo, stringendolo più forte.  
\- Tu? Romantico? – Aveva sorriso, continuando a osservare la scatolina poggiata sulla scrivania.  
\- Io posso essere tutte le cose voglio – Lo aveva fatto voltare e poi l’aveva baciato dolcemente – Soprattutto per te. –  
\- Perché mi ami? – Si era morso il labbro, mentre lo guardava fisso negli occhi.  
\- E che altri motivi ci dovrebbero essere, stupido Nephilim? – Alec aveva provato a ribattere, ma Magnus l’aveva zittito con un altro bacio. – Io ti amo da impazzire, e farei qualunque cosa per te. Andrei contro il Conclave, venderei l’anima, pur di saperti al sicuro. Perché non posso sposare un mucchietto di ossa rotte, okay? –  
\- Okay – Smette di guardare Magnus per un istante. – Volevo andarmene, mentre dormivi. Perché se me ne vado e ti dimentichi di me, non soffrirai quando morirò –  
Sente una mano colpirli violentemente la guancia. – Non devi pensarci nemmeno. So che prima o poi morirai, ma fino a quel momento io voglio stare con te. Voglio amarti, perché non potrò provare lo stesso amore per il tuo cadavere. Quindi, adesso chiami all’Istituto e dici che ti prendi un giorno di ferie. Voglio che oggi sia solo per noi. –  
\- Perché proprio oggi? – Alec aveva chiesto, tenendosi la guancia rossa.  
\- Tre mesi dal nostro primo bacio. Mi sembra l’occasione giusta per festeggiare e voglio vederti sorridere, quindi non accetto ma – Magnus era corso a cambiarsi, e poi si era messo il cappotto, facendo scivolare la scatolina in tasca.  
\- Vieni o no? – Avevo preso la sua mano, sorridendo.  
\- Certo che vengo – Aveva stretto forte la sua mano, mentre uscivano da casa. 

L’aria fredda di New York cominciava a farsi sentire.  
\- Che ne dici se andiamo a Central Park? – E Alec aveva annuito, mentre camminavano mano nella mano.  
Si erano seduti su una panchina e aveva cominciato a nevicare. Poi Magnus si era inginocchiato, e aveva tirato la scatolina fuori dalla tasca.  
\- Penso che non ci sia bisogno di preamboli, quindi – Aveva fatto un respiro profondo - Alec Lightwood, vuoi sposarmi? -  
\- Certo che lo voglio, Magnus – Lui li aveva infilato l’anello al dito e l’aveva baciato.  
\- C’è un'altra cosa che devo dirti – Aveva accarezzato la sua mano con la punta delle dita – Il sommo stregone di Londra è morto. Era un mio vecchio amico, e ha una figlia. Ha sette anni e non ha nessun’altro. Vorrei adottarla, sempre se tu sei d’accordo. –  
\- E me lo chiedi anche? - Aveva preso il suo volto tra le mani e l’aveva baciato – Ci sposeremo e ora possiamo dare una buona vita a una bambina che ha perso il padre. Quindi sì, voglio adottarla –  
Magnus aveva sorriso – Ti amo –  
\- Ti amo anche io, Magnus – E poi aveva sorriso, mentre la neve scendeva più fitta e ricopriva tutta la città, come una grande coperta, mentre si baciavano ancora una volta.


End file.
